Silence
by supersushicupcake
Summary: You know the story, Ceil Phantomhive gets turned into a demon in the end and has been roaming around with his servant Sebastian for last couple of 100 years, until Blake Midford (a relative of Elizabeth Midford) stumbles upon their existance & others. You would think this would be the end of new people in their lives but all that changes when Blake adopts orphan, Emily Van Hesling
1. Tea time

"Oh Emily you are simply going to love London! It's a very beautiful place, and there's so much art and history and did I mention the food is great too! Plus there's Big Ben and—" I listened to the man who kept droning on and on about how great England was. I didn't hate the country or anything I just hated how he kept talking about it non-stop. "Plus One direction is there and I know young girls like you love them, right?" I flinched, seriously, One Direction? I wasn't a ten year old! I was fifteen for Christ sakes! I sighed causing the giddy man to freeze in his place and stare at me as if I was about to do something amazing—which of course I didn't. "Aww for sure I thought you were going to speak!" the man pouted as I just shrugged and turned my attention to the window of the limo I was sitting in.

I guess I should explain my situation, though I must warn you it isn't all that exciting. My name is Emily Van Helsing just your typical American orphan until one day this British man here waltzed into my life and adopted me on the spot. Seriously he just walked into the orphanage and picked the first little orphan he saw—which sadly was me. Even though I silently protested the whole thing the nuns kept telling me how lucky I was to be adopted by such a world-renown man. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the blabbering idiot in front of me was Blake Midford a British Marquis who was labeled as the 21st century's own Sherlock Holmes, traveling all over the world and then some, solving complicated cold cases that people had long ago given up on. He was supposedly a genius, but after meeting him I begged to differ.

"You know you could be a professional mime. You haven't said a word at all but then again the nuns did say you never have spoken a word ever since your accident." I shot the man a glare causing him to stiffen. "Ah! I'm sorry I forgot you're sensitive about that! I'm really a terrible father! Please forgive me!" I stared at the man his eyes were already brimming with tears—what the hell!? TEARS!? "I'm sorry! I didn't want to cause you pain! I would never want to hurt my child." His lips quivered as he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the tears that were falling. This guy….I let out a small breath before nodding my head signaling that I accepted his apology. "Oh! Thank you! You really are a kind child!" Blake quickly jumped across his seat and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. I frowned, this guy obviously wasn't educated in personal space.

"Anyways I promise you as my word as a gentleman that I will take care of you as the best father ever! I shall spoil you and blah blah blah—" I kind of just tuned him out after that as he kept talking about all the things he planned on doing as a father. I stared at the man, if you asked me he was waaaaayyy too young to have a fifteen year old, he had to be at least twenty-six. "I'm so happy! I finally have my own child!~ You know I always wanted a child but for some reason girls really don't like me I think it's because of my looks." Blake put a hand under his chin as I held back a laugh. What he said was quite funny, only because he was totally the opposite of ugly, he had short messy blonde hair that framed his smooth ivory face and bright green eyes that shone with so much happiness I thought I would go blind. "But oh well~ that's in the past, now I have you." He flashed me a toothy grin as he looked out the window.

One, two, three….I counted the trees that blurred past the window though people may think I was counting each individual tree, I wasn't that would be too troublesome. No, I managed to use a simple math equation to hypothesis the measurements of the area then used some more mathematical techniques to guess how many trees occupy the given area and from there I put each tree into groups of tens so in the end I was just counting the groups. The funny thing was….I absolutely hated math. "We're here!" Blake shouted with joy as he opened up the limo's door and jumped out while it was still moving—wait a minute…HE JUMPED OUT!? I held on to the leather seats, thanking God for seatbelts as the car screeched to a stop. As soon as it was safe I climbed out searching the dark gravel for any signs of a bloody corpse. "Home sweet home!~" I quickly snapped my head around to see a perfectly fine Blake Midford whom seemed to have just walked away with a few scratches and some ruffled up clothes. I opened my mouth to say something, most likely something between the lines of "ARE YOU FRICKEN CRAZY!?" and other things like that maybe I would throw in some curses but of course only air escaped my lips.

"Aww! FAIL! I was so sure this time I would get you to talk." Blake grinned as blood trickled down his forehead. So he jumped out of a moving vehicle going about 60—70 mph just to get me to talk. Yup, this guy was crazy, I walked back into the limo determined to get far, far, FAR away from this psycho. "Emily~ Wait! Don't be like that darling! Papa's fine!" Blake called out from behind me as I slammed the door in his face. No way was I living with an irrational, emotional, suicidal maniac! Little did I know that in the huge mansion that I failed to recognize two figures were thinking the same thing.

*inside the mansion*

"Master Midford has arrived from his case in America." The taller figure of the two said quietly as he poured the tea in his master's cup. "Yes, I can see that." The smaller figure answered as he stared out of the huge bay window, watching the scene of his very distant relative pound on the black metallic metal of the limousine (much more stylish and faster than the carriages he had once known) and beg for someone named Emily to open the door. "He has brought a guest." The taller figure stated as he turned towards the small cart filled with sweets and the brown beverage. A small beam of light given off by a candle in the dark room now gave the smaller figure the chance to see the older man's face. Just like the first day he had met him, his face remained unchanged by time, his red eyes gleamed with the same mischief and mystery back then and his raven black hair was just a tad bit longer but that could always be taken care of. "Yes…" The smaller figure who remained seated in his chair paused for a bit before continuing, "And it's a human guest too." The two men remained silent for what seemed like an eternity before the bigger figure spoke breaking the invisible barrier. "What do you wish to be done, young Master?" "Well it is tea time, Sebastian, and does not every drink accompany a meal?" Both dark figures stared out the window as Blake was finally able to drag out a squirming girl who looked to be around fifteen. A pretty little thing she was, with long chestnut colored hair, slightly tanned skin and big slivery-blue eyes that seemed to have a twinge of sadness hidden underneath them. "Why, sir that has to be the best thing I've heard you said all day." The one called Sebastian smirked as now the two pairs of glowing red eyes disappeared into the darkness, waiting for their special guest.

* * *

**This is my first Black Butler fanfiction so i hope you enjoy it, if not i'm terribly sorry... this is the first chapter and i'll post up the next one after i get ten reviews which will tell me that there are people who are interested~ so thank you for reading! :D **

**Sebastian- will you not join us for tea? Please, review young misses and lords **


	2. 1 messed up room for 1 messed up guest

I stared at the huge wooden doors of the ominous manor. Something about this place didn't feel right, and it was driving my sixth sense crazy. I always had a knack for picking up things other people failed to notice or feel but I guess that was because of my last name—Van Helsing, you know the guy who's accredited as the first vampire hunter and stuff. Yeah, I was famous at the orphanage for being a freak who liked to go hunting for the supernatural while everyone was asleep, which was a rumor of course. And it didn't help at all that every Halloween the nuns dressed me up as the prominent hunter. I had NO interest in the paranormal ever since what happened to—I shook my head quickly getting rid of that memory, it's better if I just forgot the whole thing.

"Emily!~ Let papa carry your bag!" Blake smiled as he reached for my old flower print suitcase causing me to smack his hand away and protectively hold on to the bag.

"Oh, you don't like for anyone to touch your stuff?"

"…"

"You know it would be a lot easier if you would just tell me things, heh, heh." Blake glanced at me nervously before he knocked on the door. The hollow thuds of each knock sent chills down my spine, it felt as if there was something sinister, dark and hungry waiting behind the wooden barrier. To tell you the truth I was actually a MAJOR scardey cat, for Christ's sakes I still slept with a nightlight. I anxiously began to play with the ring on my index finger, trying to ease my nerves. It was a pretty ring, a family heirloom that had been passed down for centuries in my family; it had a brass band and strange carvings engrave on the front of it (maybe Hebrew or something) and four small jewels set inside the metal. Simple but full of mystery and intrigue that caused me to consider the small token my most valued possession besides other reasons.

"Welcome back, Master Midford."

"Well it's good to be back, Sebastian!"

Blake smiled brightly at the tall, handsome raven haired man wearing what seemed to be a butler's uniform that had just opened up the doors. Okay my sixth sense was now going crazy! I felt bile rise up in my throat, (just a normal side effect that happened when my extra sense was going berserk) but quickly swallowed it back down. I don't think the dark guy at the door would appreciate stomach acid all over his fancy getup. "And who is this, miss?" Sebastian, I think his name was, glanced towards me his red eyes flashing like small wisp of fire. Alrightly, red eyes were definitely NOT normal, I'll make sure to keep a note reminding me to stay away from the creepy butler.

"This is my daughter of course!" Blake pulled me into a hug and continued to grin widely at the guy who in return deadpanned.

"Oh I see…Miss can you excuse me and Master Midford for one minute."

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

In a flash Blake was swallowed up the house and the wooden doors were slammed shut in my face. Well there's English hospitality for you. I sighed and sat on top of my luggage as I waited for my new "dad" to come back and get me. Maybe if I was lucky he would change his mind and let me go back to the orphanage. Like I said before people say I SHOULD be happy and excited about this whole thing but I'd rather be back in my plain cozy little room curled up on my bed reading Edgar Allen Poe's work, while waiting for the day I turned eighteen so I could start my own life in this great big world. Meh, I guess you can say I was a bit anti-social, not that I cared or anything.

"Emily~ Darling! I'm so sorry but you can come in now!~~" The doors swung open causing me to lose my balance and fall into some nearby bushes. "Emily? …..Emily?...Emily!? Sugar are you playing hide and seek with your papa!? Where are you!? Hahahaha~ I'm going to find you!" I watched Blake who still had that goofy smile plastered on his face as he walked down the steps of the mansion. Seriously, something was not right with this guy, he probably was dropped too many times on the head as a kid.

"Emily!~"

"…." I popped out of the bushes as he walked by, only because one of the branches was poking me on my side and it kind of hurt and itched too.

"Ah~ There you are! But what are you doing in the bushes? This isn't the time for gardening silly! Also it seems you fell in a batch of poison ivy, don't worry we'll fix you up inside." Blake helped me out of the blasted plants as I glared at the stupid man. "Gardening, seriously!? This was your entire fault! Now my arms itch like hell you poor excuse for a human being!" I wanted to scream, though like always my lips remained sealed and all I could do was keep myself from scratching the small red bumpy rash that was now forming on my legs. "Let's go meet your new friends~" Blake said cheerfully as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and dragged me into the eerie mansion.

"Emily, this is one of the men who live with me, Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

"Hahaha!" Okay I know I refused to talk but I wasn't so depressed as in to stop laughing, which I couldn't stop from doing right now. The "man" he just introduced me to was a kid who could not be more than about thirteen at the latest, and even if he did have some manly features (though you probably would have to look very hard for them) he was a pipsqueak! He was the same height as me and that's because I was fifteen! I couldn't help it, it was just TOO funny, a man, pft…more like a munchkin.

"Is something wrong, miss?" Ciel glared at me with his lone cerulean blue eye, his other eye was covered up with an eye patch. So he liked to dress up as a pirate, such a cute little kid! Unless of course he had a serious medical problem then I take back what I said. Gosh, I'm bad.

I quickly covered my mouth to muffle my laughter and just turned away from the obviously annoyed child, while on the other hand Blake was beaming with joy. "Ciel! You got her to laugh! Do you know what this means! We're just one step away from talking!" Blake ruffled my hair with his hand as Sebastian walked by carrying my stuff—wait a minute…THAT'S MINE! I lunged forward and grabbed my luggage from the surprised butler. "Oh! Sebastian, please forgive me I forgot to tell you my daughter has um, a sharing issue. She doesn't like people touching her stuff." Blake explained as the butler raised an eyebrow before bowing towards me in apology. "I'm sorry miss Emily, I didn't know." Sebastian smiled, sending little chills to run all over my body again. He was so creepy! I frowned back at the raven haired man as I quickly hid behind Blake. Not because I was sure he would protect me from the suspicious butler but because if Sebastian tried anything funny I would use Blake as a shield to save myself.

"I'm sorry you two, Emily is just a shy child. But I'm sure she'll break out of that soon. " Blake reassured Ciel and Sebastian who both just nodded understandingly and continued to stare at me. Creepy, much?

"Anyways like I was saying, Emily, this is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. He'll be one of your tutors as you stay here."

Did he just say Earl? I was too busy laughing last time to hear him correctly, wasn't an Earl someone important? I don't know I really wasn't interested in Victorian society, I mean they had amazing literature but everything else was pretty much a drag. "He'll be teaching you in the morning while I'm busy with work." Okay, now the munchkin was going to teach me? This is all too much for me to digest. I picked up my luggage and began to walk up the grand stair case that was conveniently besides me as Blake introduced Sebastian the household butler and said something about two more men who lived in the mansion but I was too busy ignoring him to really hear what he was saying.

"Um, Master Midford, it seems that Miss Emily is taking it upon herself to find her room." I heard Sebastian interrupt Blake who was now babbling on about his experiences in America.

"Huh? Oh Emily! You must be really excited! I'm so happy! I'll show you your room that I've made just for you.~" In a flash Blake ran up the stairs with an expressionless Earl and butler following behind him.

I sighed, great he noticed I was gone, thanks Sebastian. I grimaced at the blonde man who was all sparkles and sunshine as he continued to jabber on and on about how I would AGAIN love England. So far the only English thing I wanted to do was tell him to Bloody Shut the Hell UP .

"And here is where you'll be staying!~ I hope you do love it puppet!" Blake smiled as he threw open a door that had a small golden plaque that had the word Emily engraved in it.

"Wait a minute, I do not remember this room being here. Blake when did you do this?" Ciel stared at the door truly surprised.

"Huh? Silly Ciel, this door was already here, you probably didn't notice it before."

"No I'm pretty su—"

"Anyhow~ Emily how do you like your new room? You love it don't you!?~"

I stared at the room slightly twitching at the sight. WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS!? Half of the room was covered with posters of childish things such as unicorns, ponies, puppies and was that Justin Beiber!? I felt my jaw drop as I saw cute stuffed animals laid strewn all over the floor and on the giant pink canopy bed that was in the center of this atrocity. But wait that's only half of it, because on the other side of the room was a giant American flag covering the entire wall with a stuffed bald eagle perched on top of a bookshelf and was that—the Mcdonald's Golden Arch!?

"I can tell by your reaction that you love it!~ I wanted to incorporate both your feminine taste and your country since your probably homesick." Blake beamed as I walked in the room and dumped my bags on the bed.

"Is this really what American girls like?" Ciel questioned Blake as Sebastian looked quite amused by the whole décor.

"Of course they do! I read all about it in some magazine and also—" **RIP!** The trio of clueless men looked in my direction as I now held a torn poster of Justin Beiber in my hands. If I was going to be living here a lot of these things HAD to GO. I soon went around the room tearing down the foolish posters and girly knick knacks that covered the place until all that was left was four plain white walls and one huge American flag. I decided to keep it only because it kind of looked cool and plus it was probably bad to tear it into tiny little pieces. But the bald eagle had to go; I grabbed the lifeless bird and chucked it out the window, waving good-bye until it landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"E-E-E-Emily, w-w-what's the mean—" Before Blake could finish I pushed him out the room along with a scowling Ciel and a surprised Sebastian. "Emi—" **SMACK!** I slammed the door in his face and locked it, I had enough of his nonsense. Was it quite cruel and mean to destroy all the stuff Blake had probably spent the whole day preparing, yes, but I really didn't give a damn. I mean he didn't ask me what I liked he just based it off a magazine that was probably outdated. In fact he didn't even try to know me, he just based what I liked off of what OTHER little fifteen year old girls enjoyed, well judging by the décor it was most likely five year old girls. Needless to say it pissed me off.

I jumped on my bed and slid off my huge green cargo jacket, letting it fall to the floor as I unzipped my suitcase. Shuffling through the few clothes I had and some undergarments, my fingers finally grasped what I had been anxiously searching for, a small metal frame with an aged picture inside. I gently outlined the figure of the smiling man in the photo with my fingertips, who was quite handsome and young looking despite being around in his late thirties. He had long shaggy black hair and bright, piercing hazel eyes that seemed to look right through you, he had a beard also, though it was actually more of just stubble than a full on bush.

I sadly smiled as I pulled the picture into my chest and hugged it, as if the mere image wasn't just a capture memory but a real live breathing human being. But of course in the end, that was all it was—a photo. "Papa…..I'll never replace you." I whispered as I fell down into the sheets of the bed and let my exhaustion overtake me.

* * *

**Theres Chapter two! Sorry i took so long it's because i'm working on my HnKnA fanfiction, so this story comes second since i promised myself i would finish the HnKnA one first. Anyhow~ Please Review! **

**Ciel- Please review lords and misses **


	3. Rebellion!

"_Emily…I'm sorry but…he's gone." _

"_What? W-W-What do you mean gone?"_

"_Your father…there was an accident on the train, nobody survived. I'm sorry Em—"_

"Emily!~ Wake up! Today is a new day!~"

Huh? What the hell? I lazily rolled to my side as I tugged the sheets over my head. Ugh, judging by the light that was now shining in my eyes it was morning—I hated mornings. "Come on Emily!~ Get up sleepy head! Sebastian has made a wonderful arrangement of American cuisines just for you! Plus today is your first lesson with Ceil! I know you two will be best friends!" Judging by the way this person was ranting, it had to be Blake. And I don't know about anyone else but one very annoying, hyper-active adult male, was no way to start the morning.

**INTENSE DEATH GLARE~**

"WAAAHH! EMILY! Y-Y-YOUR'RE SO SCARY! I-I-I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME! MERCY!"

Blake screamed as he turned a deathly shade of white before speeding out of the room like a frightened mouse. Tch, serves him right, it was waaayyy to early in the morning to start with his nonsense. By the way, what time was it anyways? I tiredly rose up, almost like a brain-hungry zombie that was arising from the dead, and glanced at the hello kitty alarm clock that was smiling away at me like life was so cheery.

Hm…Twelve thirty.

Yup, that was definitely too early for me, back I go into my blissful slumber. But before I could collapse on the bouncy mattress, I was suddenly interrupted by three loud knocks. What the heck?

"Miss Emily…are you dressed?"

Great. Another person who wants to break up, both I and my bed's happy relationship. Guessing by the deepness of the person's voice it has to be that creepy butler.

**Gurgle, gurgle~**

I clutched my stomach as I felt bile began to once again crawl its way up my throat. Yeah, it was definitely the creepy butler. I swallowed the awful stuff down and went back to bed, hopefully the scary guy will get the hint and just leave. I snuggled into the warm sheets, very much enjoying its warm embrace as the knocking soon stopped and I felt a satisfied smile play on my lips.

"_Well that was easy."_ I thought as my eyes grew heavy and I felt myself drifting off to sle—

**Swoosh!**

"Ah, Miss Emily, it's very un-ladylike to sleep all day. Besides did you not hear Master Midford when he said lunch has been prepared?" Damn that butler, damn him to hell (**haha, if only you knew**). I stood straight up in bed and shot the smiling man a death glare as he held the pink sheets in his hands. But strangely he remained in place, still smiling and unwavering as he then began to fold the covers and placed them inside a chest in front of the bed. Who gave him permission to do that! Those were my sheets!

"Oh? It seems like the young miss also slept in her clothes from yesterday. Shall I fetch you some new ones and prepare a bath?" He asked as his red eyes scanned me from head to toe, causing me to grab my pillow and cover myself. It was weird, him staring at me like that, almost as if_—"He wanted to eat me." _

No. Now's not the time to get yourself freaked out over nothing, Emily. He's just some creepy butler that wants to know if he can get your bath ready for you. Though now that I thought of it….is he some kind of pervert too? Oh great! I'm stuck in a room with a creepy perverted butler! Gah! What do I d—

"Miss? Are you alright?"

Sebastian asked as he suddenly appeared right next to me, causing me to jump up in fear and accidently throw my pillow at him. "Ah? I see the Miss is not a morning person." He calmly said as he held the pillow in his hand and gently began to stroke it. Oh my gosh…he's such a creep! Who the heck does that!? I quickly took a gulp and slowly backed away to one of the bed post as the butler leaned forward and put a hand on the bed, with a certain twinkle in his eye.

"Now, you may have scared Master Midford away, but I on the other hand am not one to be so easily frightened. So I give you two choices, Miss Emily…we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Sebastian's eyes narrowed dangerously as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Yup, I was scared, okay beyond scared, I was TERRIFIED. Though on the other hand—there was no way I was going anywhere with this disturbing butler. Without a second thought I latched on to the bed post and gave the raven-haired man one last final glare as his smile faltered for a bit but then went back into that stupid grin.

"I see…so you made your choice. Well, this is going to be fun."

**~.X.~**

I sulked as I sadly followed behind Sebastian who was of course smiling happily to himself as he escorted me down the dim hallway. To simply go over what happened, I lost, was forced to take a shower, had my rash taken care of and then force to change into some frilly dress, that Blake had bought me. Though of course what Sebastian didn't know was that I was wearing some jeans and a plain shirt underneath. Ha! Take that! You psycho butler!

"Is there something you want to say?"

Sebastian stopped in his tracks as he peered over his shoulder and looked at me. Crap. Could he read minds too!? N-N-N-No it couldn't be…t-t-that was impossible, right? I quickly shook my head no as the man let out a small chuckle and continued walking. Phew…that was close. I didn't know what it was about the guy, but he sent my radars off like there was no tomorrow. I mean I barely got over the wanting to puke phase but still, there was that uneasiness lingering around in my stomach.

"We're here…the Masters are waiting for you behind these doors." Sebastian stated as he gave me a small bow and opened the huge double wooden doors.

"Emily!~ Your awake and wearing papa's dress! Wow! You look so cute!"

A flash of yellow pounced on top of me as I was suddenly lifted into the air and spun around so many times it felt like I may have travelled into a different dimension. "You look just like a proper young lady!~" Blake gushed as I felt myself be sucked into his chest and then was proceeded to have the air squeezed out of me. UWAH! This guy really doesn't know about personal space!

" …please un-hand the lady, she's turning purple." The pirate midget said as he lazily glanced over at us from behind a much too big desk that seemed to make him look even smaller than he was.

"Righty-o, Ceil!" Blake suddenly released me as I fell to my knees and gratefully sucked in much needed air. Though—WHAT THE HELL! I WAS NEARLY DYING AND HE RELEASES ME JUST BECAUSE SOME LITTLE BRAT SAID SO!? WHAT IS WITH THIS GUY!?

"But…Emily, you really do look so cute! I don't know if your papa will be able to contain himself from hugging you again." The man sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around himself and spun around in small circles. Hm….so he only attacked me because I was wearing the dress. "Just thinking about it gets your father so hap—"

**Rip!**

I tugged on the thick fabric and was surprised how easily it came off. _"Must have been made out of some cheap material."_ I thought as I continued to rip off the sleeves and then the skirt of the dress as Blake looked on in horror, Ceil turned away as his face burned a bright red color and like always Sebastian was smiling. I dusted off my hands as I looked down at the tatters of what was left of the fabric of the dress. I did always hate those things, they were bothersome and just for male's pleasure. I'll choose jeans over those horrible frilly things any day.

"S-S-So I'm guessing you're not a dress person?" Blake stuttered as he looked at me with huge teary eyes. Oh no…he was going to cry—AGAIN!? Tch, what a weak person, seriously he was like twenty-six, he should be filing taxes or something, not dressing a fifteen year old girl.

I sighed as I shook my head no and watched as Blake lowered his head for a few moments before perking up again.

"That's great!"

What the hell?

"To tell you the truth I have no idea what girls like. Hehehehe~" Blake nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

You don't say?

"But now that I know that your interests are similar to a man's it should be a hundred times easier! I mean look at what you're wearing! Jeans and a t-shirt! Just like your average typical male! This is going to be great!" Blake smiled brightly as his words struck me hard in the chest. B-B-Boy? Was I really like a boy? I suddenly felt a bit dizzy as I dropped to my knees, did this mean that I looked like a man too? As if to read my thoughts Blake suddenly realized what he said and ran over to comfort me.

"Gah! It's not that I meant you looked like a guy or anything! Just kind of acted like one, with your moody attitude and short temper—er I mean that's not it! Emily, darling you're a lovely girl! Lovely!"

Blake continued to babble as I already made up my mind—I hated this guy.

"…."

"Emily! Don't look at me like that! I didn't mea—"

**Push!**

I shoved Blake hard as I got up to my knees and dusted myself off. I didn't need his apologizes, in fact I didn't need him! I was fine the way I was before! I quickly turned my heel and marched out of the room, not even bothering to listen to Blake's attempts to apologize.

"_Who needs them, anyways."_

I thought as I ran into my room and locked the door behind me, before sliding down against it and huddled in a small ball. Truth was—I didn't need anyone. I was fine on my own.

**~.X.~**

"—liy….—mily….Miss Emily!"

**Smack!**

"Uwah!" I screamed as I held my head in pain. What the heck was that!? What happened!? And most importantly, where was I!? I quickly scanned the unfamiliar room until my silvery-blue eyes landed on a certain wannabe pirate shortie. I instantly frowned as I saw that he held a ruler in his hand and that it was so close to my now throbbing head.

"Now that I have gotten your attention, we can begin our lessons."

Lessons? What lessons? I was just in my room a while ago, and planned to stay in there the rest of my life too. So how did I end up here with this munchkin?

"Judging by the idiotic expression you have on your face, I can tell that you're a bit confused by your presence here. Well first of all, since this is my home, I have all the keys to the rooms and secondly Mr. Midford did tell you that I was to be your tutor and final—"

"Hahahahahaha!" That's right! The pipsqueak was supposed to be my teacher! I continued to laugh as I clutched my stomach, hearing it again was just too funny! Seriously! I was older than him so shouldn't I be the one teaching him? Not the other way arou—

**SMACK! **

"Ah!" I winced in pain as Ceil struck me again with the ruler. What the heck!? That really hurts! Why was he hitting me!?

"Unlike the Marquis, I will not tolerate such rude behavior in my presence. Now, Miss Emily, we can do this the easy way or hard way and from what I heard from Sebastian you like to do things a bit more difficult. So rather than give you the option, I'll decide for you—we're doing it MY way." Ceil stated as he turned his back to me and walked over to the chalkboard that was in the room. I felt my lips form into a frown as I shot eye daggers at the little punk before standing up from the chair I was placed on and turned to leave this popsicle stand only to bump into something hard.

"Ompfh!"

"Oh… I'm sorry milady…I did not see you there. Though may I ask where you are going? If I heard correctly, Lord Ceil was about to start his lesson." Sebastian smirked, though if I wasn't mistaken I could have seen him jump back a bit—almost as if he were in pain. Weird.

"That's right, I was. And if Miss Emily does not return back to her seat in under three seconds, I will be forced to take disciplinary actions." Ceil said as he rose the ruler in his hand. Tch, whatever, now that I know he's going to attack he wouldn't dare hit me. I moved around Sebastian and took a step forward, only to hear the brat begin to count off.

"One.."

Pft, he was just trying to scare me.

"Two…"

He couldn't get me all the way over here.

"Three."

**SWISH! SMACK~**

"Ack!" I collapsed to the floor as I felt the painful sting of the ruler make contact with my head. W-W-what the hell!? He threw it at me! Gah! He has an arm! I painfully got up and rubbed my head, while scowling at the smirking boy.

"I believe that's two points for me and none for you—Miss Emily…"

**~.X.~**

I felt anger boil inside of me as I glared the hell out of the midget in front of me. Oh, how much I wanted to strangle the heck out of him, and I would if he didn't have that damn ruler still in his hands.

"This is the letter A, it makes the A sound, for example like the word Apple." Ceil said as he exaggerated the letter as he spoke about it. He had been doing this for a while, and it was making me furious with each passing second. Just because I chose not to speak did NOT mean I was an IDIOT!

"Now you try….say apple."

"How about I shove an apple down your fricking throat!" I screamed…though of course it was in my head. So I just had to settle with just glaring at him—for now. I was still planning how I was going to get my revenge for the shortie smacking me with the ruler.

"….."

Ceil let out a small sigh at the lack of my answer and rubbed his temples as a vein popped up on his forehead. "Is it truly that hard to say one word?" He asked as he placed the ruler down and stared at me with his intense blue eye. I shrugged and turned away, already bored with the guy's feeble attempts to get me to talk. Plus I kind of knew that it would piss him off—which it did, judging by the twitching vein on his forehead.

"My lord I prepared today's snacks….American glazed doughnuts with imported Starbucks coffee for the miss and Earl grey tea with scones for the lord." Sebastian suddenly appeared with a silver cart carrying the items he just said. What the flip? When did he get here?

"_I didn't even hear him."_ I thought a bit surprised as I stared at the sparkling food set in front of me.

**Rumble~ Growl~ **

"Oh, I see I came just in time….the Miss must be hungry."

The butler smirked as I embarrassingly grabbed my stomach trying to drown out the dying whale noises it was making. Truth was I was VERY hungry, especially since I skipped out on breakfast and lunch. So those doughnuts looked like a five-star meal sent by the gods right now. I eagerly reached for one of the sweet breads only to get a painful smack to my hand by the stupid Earl. OW! That hurts!

"Miss Emily will not be having any snacks, until she learns to speak." Ceil gave me a triumphant smile as I knew exactly what he was trying to do. He was going to try to starve me to get what he wants. Tch, little did he know I'd rather starve than give him the pleasure of winning. I will not give up! Even if my stomach eats itself in the process!

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian bowed as he grabbed the tray the doughnuts were on and tossed them in the trash.

No! My babies! ~~

"So Miss, do you have anything to say about this?"

Ceil asked as I bit the bottom of my lip and tried to fight back the urge to cuss him out. Which by the way was a very hard thing not to do. I glanced at him for a moment before opening my mouth and with great satisfaction watched as he looked utterly surprised and moved a bit closer to me, and when he was in range—I spat at him.

"UWAH! Y-Y-Y-YOU! YOU SPIT ON ME!?" The boy cried in shock as I heard Sebastian chuckle behind me. I gave the earl a slight nod before crossing my arms in front of my chest and smiled victoriously at my revenge. Heh, welcome to the corner of PAY and BACK!

"That's it…Sebastian! Inform Blake that I will need books on how to deal with special needs children. Obviously this girl has a brain defect." Ceil commanded as Sebastian wiped his face clean of my spit and gave him a slight nod.

Okay that's it…I've had enough of this brat's high and mighty attitude!

Without a word I got up from my desk and marched over to the chalkboard and quickly scribbled down a message. I sharply turned around and saw the Earl and butler's shocked faces before heading towards the trashcan, picking up a doughnut and stormed out of the room.

"_Take that….Ceil Phantomhive…I'm Emily Van Helsing and I refuse to be defeated by you!" _I smirked as I took a bite out of the sticky bun.

Munch.~

Hm…not bad…not bad at all.

**~.X.~**

**Ceil's P.O.V**

I remained frozen where I stood as I stared at the chalk board in disbelief. T-T-That lady—no! She wasn't a lady! She was something else! She was really head-strong….it was scary. Though—

"I guess I will not be needing those books after all." I said as I continued to stare at the message sprawled on the black board.

"**Those who do not understand a person's silence will not understand the person's words.**

**P.S. It's unnatural for a boy to be so short—drink some milk...shrimpy."**

"Then shall I fetch you some milk?"

Sebastian teased as I nearly collapsed to the ground. I was NOT short! I was average height, besides why should I be concerned by what some girl thought. Especially a rebellious American, who obviously grew up without any manners of the sort. No, I will not let this girl get under my skin, I was Ceil Phantomhive, an Earl and the Queen's Watchdog! I will not lose to this bratty, ungrateful girl!

"That will not be necessary, Sebastian. "

I calmly said as I snapped my fingers and turned to look into the mirror that was hanging in the study. Heh, being a demon did have its perks. I smiled satisfied at my new appearance, I was taller now maybe about five foot eight and looked to be about sixteen. Yes, this will do nicely, I'll show that girl who the shorter one is now.

"Master…I would hate to say anything but…don't you think the Miss will notice the sudden change in appearance?" Sebastian asked curiously as one of his eyebrows perked up in interest.

"Well it's quite elementary, Sebastian, I'll just simply tell her I took her advice."

I smirked as I looked out the window, watching the said woman run into the garden, with some object in her hand. How curious.

"Heh, I guess things are about to get much more exciting around here…Sebastian."

"I agree, my lord."

Though one thing was for certain, I refused to lose to you...Emily Van Helsing.

**~.X.~**

* * *

**Okay.. I know it's been waaaaaayyyyyy of a long time since I last updated...PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I hope this long chapter made up for it. I'm so sorry! Truth be told… I totally forgot about this story and kind of had no motivation to write…but now I kind of do have the motivation and mostly it's because I'm bored..hahaha… anyways thanks to the people who reviewed and are following this story! Um.. I'll try to update after another ten reviews…just to see if people are still interested. Anyways toodle-loo~ **

**Emily- *writes on chalkboard* Review**


End file.
